A darkroom is employed for photographic processing which necessitates utilization of a large amount of space for a limited purpose. For amateurs, the price of installing a darkroom is often prohibitive, thus limiting their processing to commercial labs or makeshift apparatus. There are current available closed systems which allow a photographer to load photographic materials in daylight. These, nevertheless, require darkened surroundings for the initial loading.